


Dabbles

by animebutterfly247



Series: Rule 63 Ereri/Riren [8]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin will also get Pregnant, Babies, Eren gets pregnant, Explicit Female x Male Sex, F/M, Fem!Armin, Fem!Eren, I really needed to get this out of my brain, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 11:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2307953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animebutterfly247/pseuds/animebutterfly247
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I really needed to get out my brain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dabbles

Hot kisses down Erin's neck made her moan, wanting more of him. No, She needed more of him. His mouth felt so good against her neck. Even if he was shorter then het was still able to take control and dominant with no problem. 

"L-Levi... Ah!" Erin moaned as he cupped my already exposed breasts in his hand. "Levi... Wait... Ngh!" He stops, looking up at her with lust in his eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked with concern and a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I have to tell you something... Before we start... Um..." She blushed, fidgeting at the warm feeling between my legs.

"Are you going to tell me you're a virgin?" Levi smirked. She watch as the fire in his eyes grew more at the mention of the word "virgin".

"No! I'm not a virgin... Well I guess technically I am. I mean I've only used fingers before as well but um..." The young woman blushed and looked away. He kissed the nape of her neck making her moan. He pushes her back against the bed gently. Erin wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer. He kisses her lips roughly, pulling her into his arms. She exposed chest press against his, she shivered at the contact. Levi chuckled against her lips. His hands started to move lower and lower. In no time he was playing with the hem of her pants. Erin thrusted her hips up trying to get him to hurry. 

"So impatient." He purred. She couldn't help but whimper. His hands started to work on her pants, pulling them off as quick as he can. "Pink panties." He purred again, pushing her legs apart to get a better look at the lacy fabric. "And you're soaking threw to." He rubbed at the wet spot on her panties with his thumb, watching the spot get bigger. I moaned loudly.

"S-Stop teasing me. Ah!" She gasped, rubbing herself against his thumb. Levi chuckled deeply then kissed one of my thighs. He finally pulled off her panties. 

"You're so beautiful, Erin." He breathed against her clit. "So wet and you look so tight. I can't wait to finally be inside and finally make you cum." He pushes her legs farther apart before dipping his head between her legs and kissing her clit. She moaned softly. Erin feels him smirk against her skin. He starts to suck, lick, and kiss on her clit. She couldn't help but arch her back off the bed and moan loudly. He's so skilled with his mouth, She knew that already by the way he kissed her but damn his mouth. 

"You taste so good, Eren." He breathed before going down on her again. She moaned out letting her eyes roll back, griping onto the sheets like it depended on her life. Erin felt his lip move away from her. She whimpered before she looked down again and saw Levi standing on knees on the bed, he unbuttoned his pants slowly. Erin couldn't help but stare. He did it so slowly, so teasingly she just had to stare. He pulled his pants down so that his length popped out and she started stared at his length as well. It was so thick, long, with a nice slight curve to it. She shivered at the sight. 

"Excited, are you?" He smirked. Erin nodded slightly, blushing. Levi chuckled, he pinned his hands on both sides of her head. She felt the head of his length rub against her clit. She moaned softly as he did so.

"You're so wet. Fuck." Levi growls, grabbing onto length and rubbed the head in between her folds. She whimper at his touch.

"Please." She panted impatiently. "Please I need you, now." Levi smirked at her request.

"So eager." He said, slowly pushing his length inside of her. She whimpered and moaned. 

"It hurts." She whimpered at the pain. "It feels like I'm going to be ripped in half."

"Do you want me to stop?" He asked in a low throaty growl that made the girl shiver. 

"N-No. Please don't stop." She panted.

Once he was finally inside of her, Erin rolled her hips against him. She moaned and her hands curled up in a fist against the sheets.

"Fuck, you're so tight." Levi groaned.

"You're so big." She panted. He gives me a small smirk and rolls his hips slowly. Her hands went straight for his back, clawing at it lightly. 

"Thanks but we haven't even started." Levi whispered cockily in her ear, then thrusted his length deep into her. She dug my nails into his skin, nearly screamed with the thrust.

"You like that don't you?" Levi panted while stilling thrusting into me. She nodded as she grinded back onto his cock trying to get him deeper. He groans before pinning down her hips.

He leaned close to her ear before whispering: "I didn't tell you to do that." 

She whined out of need. Erin need him to be deeper inside of her. She needed him to fuck her harder and faster.

"Fuck your pussy feel so good. So tight, warm, and so wet." Levi groaned. I blushed at the words he used. He was obviously to far in lust to even care about what he was saying. "Such purky nipples." Levi breathed before leaning down and sucked hard on one of them. I moaned loudly and my hands flew to his back, leaving red scratch marks. Levi hissed at the feeling of his skin being scratched.

"D-Don't say such embarrassing things!" I stuttered against his ear but all he did smirk against my breast.

"Faster." I breathed needing more then the medium speed pace he was using. Suddenly his hips speed up to a pounding pace and continued sucking on my nipples. I moaned louder as he did so. 

"That's it moan for me." Levi purred against the purked nipple. I couldn't help but do what he said. I moaned to the point were I was almost screaming. He smirked and and moved faster, I didn't even think that was possible. 

"Levi!" I moaned his name like a chant. "I-I'm gonna cum!"

"Then cum." He groaned. He held the head broad tightly in his hands. He pounded into me harder and I couldn't help but release around him.

"Shit." Levi growled as he came hard inside of me. He pulled out if her and she felt his cum dripping out of her. 

"Levi." She moaned and spread my legs wider. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. She smiled then he laid down next to her. She cuddled up to his chest then yawned.

"Are you sleepy?" Levi asked smiling a little bit. Erin nodded slowly. "Then sleep." He continued. She slowly closed her eyes and fell fast asleep.  
_________________________________  
9 months later  
"Just one more push Erin." Hanji said over Erin's screams of pain as she was giving birth to a baby. With one final push and one final scream, now only crying of a new born baby could be heard threw the room.

"A handsome baby boy." Hanji said handing him over to Erin. The baby stopped crying once he heard his mothers heart beat. Erin looked over at Levi and smiled. Levi smiled back at her and brushed her hair out her face. 

"What should we name him?" Eren asked.

"I don't know." Levi said looking at his child. 

"I was thinking maybe we could name him after his daddy." Erin smiled.

"If that's what you want." Levi smiled back at her.

"Little Levi." Erin said to the baby who was playing with her finger. 

"Let me clean him up for you a bit." Hanji said holding her hands out. Erin gave him to Hanji so he could be cleaned. Erin looked over at Levi and smiled tiredly at him. 

"Don't fall asleep yet. Don't you want to see me hold our child." He said with a smiled. She giggled at him then Hanji came back with the baby.

"Do you want to hold him, Levi?" Hanji asked looking at Levi. 

"Of course. What kind of question is that?" Levi said holding his arms out. Hanji handed him the baby carefully.

The baby looks up at Levi and giggled and smiled at him. Levi smiled at his son and breathily laughed.

"God you're going to be so spoiled." Levi said under his breath. Erin watched her son and Levi. She could do was smile. This said of Levi no one had ever seen. Erin knew he would be a good father. It's was obvious with the way he cared and treated his soldiers.

"Erin you can rest." Levi's voice cut into her thoughts. "Everyone will want to come see Little Levi in a bit. I want you to be rested."

Erin smiled at him and her eyes started to close.

"Goodnight. I love you." Erin whispered.

"Goodnight, my love. I love you too." Levi whispered back.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just really something I need to get out my head. Also I'll try to update All-Star and Baby as soon as I can. School has started for me and it's really hard to write when I have a ton of Homework. There is going to be one more chapter of this which will be WinMin (Erwin x Fem!Armin)


End file.
